


Leave The Lights On

by Letters_to_Somebody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: Akaashi is spending the night in and never forgets to leave the kitchen light on for Bokuto. He hates coming home in the dark.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Leave The Lights On

Akaashi sat on the slightly dirty couch in his slightly dirty apartment that he shared with three other guys. One of which was his eccentric boyfriend who had insisted on taking only night classes for his junior semester. Of all his schemes this was Akaashi’s least favorite. Who even wanted night classes, to come home tired and stressed out about the next day before it even started? A smile crept across his face as he turned the page of the dry literary novel he had to read for class. His teacher praised it as some deep think piece, but really it was putting him to sleep. He usually enjoyed reading anything, but tonight he couldn’t make himself concentrate. He sighed putting the book down and standing up to stretch until he felt something pop. He migrated lazily towards the kitchen looking at the clock on the microwave. It was 10:30pm- Bokuto should have already been home. Akaashi checked his phone biting the inside of his cheek. 

The last texted he had received from Bokuto was at 10pm letting Akaashi know he was on his way home. He was also hungry and was stopping by the local pizza place to grab a pie. Akaashi had replied asking for peperoni on his half knowing Bokuto would order an obscene amount of onions on his. Akaashi smiled again rereading the text message. It was Thursday after all- the pizza place was probably packed with kids who managed to score Fridays off by packing their schedule during the week. Kids like Akaashi and Bokuto, there was a perk to his all-night class plan, though Akaashi had the same results without sacrificing his precious sleep schedule.  
Deciding he was sick of wandering around in the living room Akaashi decided he would do his waiting in his bedroom where he could be comfortable and watch TV. He also knew he would fall asleep until Bokuto woke him with pizza and onion breath. 

Akaashi turned off the lights in the living room before walking towards the front door his finger hovered over the light switch to the overhead kitchen light. He paused thinking about all the times Bokuto had come home complaining about tripping over things int eh dark when he got home from class. When Akaashi had asked him why he didn’t turn the light on he had a very Bokuto response. 

“If I turn the light on, I’m worried I’ll wake you guys up. If the light’s already on, I won’t worry so much.”

“We all sleep with our doors closed, we’d never know,” Akaashi bluntly pointed out. 

Bokuto puffed out his cheeks pouting. 

Akaashi as always gave into Bokuto’s ridiculous request and even wrote a night to stick next to the light, ‘our great owl can’t see in the dark, please leave the light on for Bokuto.’ The note had long sense fallen off no longer willing to stick on the wall. The night Bokuto had seen it though he was so thrilled he bought dinner for everyone the next day. Bokuto was like that, you gave into one little request for him, and he would repay you tenfold to show how much he appreciated you. 

Leaving the light on Akaashi made his way to his room and flipped on the purple Christmas lights that had adored his ceiling casting the room in an ominously soft glow. He had never had much interest in turning his room into the typical college apartment, he hadn’t even planned on decorating. Until Bokuto intervened deeming Akaashi’s room to boring to hang out in- which Akaashi did take offense to. His room was practical, Bokuto had about 800 bottles of water littering his desk. Akashi wondered if he’d thrown any of them out before class that night- he didn’t remember seeing the recycling bin full. 

Changing into sweatpants Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s old Fukurodani sweatshirt that he had left on his desk chair. He threw it on over his t-shirt, it smelled like it had bene bathed in axe body spray. Which wasn’t really Bokuto’s regular scent, he smelled more like a gentle wash of the stuff. However, Bokuto insisted on respraying it every once in a while, so it always smelled like him. At the time of said scent renewal Akaashi would complain about the stench it left in his room begging Bokuto to spray it in his own room. It was a lie though Akaashi thought as he laid in bed looking up at the purple dots zig zagging across his ceiling. He held the sweatshirt up to his nose- he was glad it still smelled like Bokuto. 

Starring up at the ceiling Akaashi was glad Bokuto picked purple for his room, because when Bokuto sat above him like a puppy looking down on him, his yellow eyes glowed. They were almost luminescent- and they were beautiful. Akaashi never admitted it, but he could get lost in their gentle glow as Bokuto talked about what happened in his business class, actually making it sound interesting. That all happened before the shake down when Bokuto complained that Akaashi didn’t join him in the class. If he could have Akaashi would have, but it didn’t fit within his own schedule. Sometimes he thinks maybe he should have taken the class though- then Bokuto wouldn’t have to walk home alone. He wouldn’t need the light on to navigate the entrance, because Akaashi would turn the light on for him being his navigator.  
Turning his head to the side Akaashi heard his phone go off and he sighed rolling off his bed and trekking back over to his desk. He looked at his phone, and then he looked at the small index card sized picture of a barn owl mid-flight. He ran his fingers over the glossy photo- it made him think of Bokuto and his wild hair style sticking up in all directions. The wingspan in flight made Akaashi think of Bokuto’s fierce spike. The fierce spike that kept him on as an ace through college. Akaashi was surprised he had gotten to stay his setter as well; he wouldn’t have had it any other way though. 

Finally opening his phone Akaashi saw a new text message from Kuroo. 

‘Tsukishima is flying in tonight, want to come with us to get him?’

Akashi had totally forgotten. 

‘Sure,” Akaashi answered. 

‘Be there in ten’

Akaashi said nothing more choosing to give the owl photo one more glance before laying back on the bed his phone tight in his hand lying on his chest. He took a deep breath, his lungs felt tight.

A buzzing sound woke Akaashi up- he didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep. 

“Hello,” Akaashi yawned slowly sitting up.

“We’re outside in the parking lot.” Kuroo’s deep voice answered form the other side.

“Be down in a minute,” Akaashi stifled another yawn.

Opening the door to the hallway his eyes adjusted to the kitchen light practically blinding him. He groaned deciding to stay in sweatpants, they were just going to the airport, and it was almost eleven anyway, who would care? He slipped on his shoes and paused looking at the kitchen light switch. He would leave it on for Bokuto.  
With that he walked out into the dimly lit hallway and made his way to the stare well pushing open the heavy door. He hurried down the set of stairs and walked out into the parking lot where he immediately spotted Kurro’s car running.

Sliding into the front seat Akaashi greeted Kuroo before turning around and seeing Kenma wordlessly playing a game in the back seat. 

“How was your night? Roommate’s home?” Kuroo asked. 

Akaashi shook his head, “It was just me tonight, kind of boring.” 

Kuroo was silent as he started to pull out the only sound in the car was the low murmuring music, and the clicking of the keys on Kenma’s game system. 

Kuroo looked up at the window where Akaashi’s apartment sat on the second floor, “You forget to turn the light off?” 

Akashi shrugged, “I left it on, for Bokuto.”

Kenma turned up the volume on his game system. 

Kuroo nodded, “Sounds like something he’d like.” 

Akaashi wished he was as good as expressing his feelings as Bokuto was, then he could tell Kuroo how much it meant to him that he just nodded in understanding- even if he didn’t. Kuroo was never condescending or harsh with Akaashi, of course he had put up with Bokuto, and he had enjoyed his antics more then anyone. Unfortunately, Akaashi never picked up on that skill no matter how often he watched his boyfriend do it. He was terribly jealous of the way his boyfriend could make anyone feel warm, welcomed, and appreciated. 

The drive was mostly silent with idle chit chat here and there from Kuroo- not so much Kenma, but he was always silent. 

“Do you think Tsukishima brought Yamaguchi?” Akaashi asked. 

Kuroo shook his head, “He didn’t mention it to me, but you know how he is. he probably didn’t want to bring Yamaguchi for this weekend.”

“I think it would be easier for him if Yamaguchi was also here,” Akaashi said while he watched the streetlights illuminate the car for small segments of time as they drove on the empty highway. 

The tightness was back in Akaashi’s chest, he took a deep breath inhaling Bokuto’s scent. He wondered if Kenma even really wanted to be here, or if he would disappear into his room after they got Tsukishima settled in. During training camp Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukshima had gotten really close. Akaashi didn’t realize that Tsukishima was one to stay in contact with Bokuto after he graduated. Though Akaashi wondered if it was more through Bokuto’s persistent pestering. Once you were friends with Bokuto, there was no way out.

As another streetlamp illuminated a shimmer caught Akaashi’s eye. Looking at the floor he felt his strong resolve leave him as he reached down by his feet to pick up a glossy owl card turning it over with shaking hands. 

“Akaashi,” Kuroo whispered catching the scene from the corner of his eye. 

Akashi was trembling it was too dark to read the plan white side with scripted font, but he knew by heart what was written there. He had seen it a thousand times. 

‘Pour your soul into each ball. Spike high Kotaro Bokuto.’

Unable to hold it in anymore Akaashi doubled over cupping his hand over his mouth embarrassed by his own emotions as fat tears streamed down his cheeks.  
It had been a year since Kotaro Bokuto had passed away in an accident on his way home from the pizza place. A hit and run, a completely anonymous person took Akaashi’s everything, and he didn’t even get to say goodbye. He didn’t even know who to be mad at, so he was mad at himself. For a year he’d silently beaten himself up, he should have walked Bokuto home, he should have gone with him to dinner- he should have been more concerned when Bokuto was late. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep. 

“It was my fault,” Akaashi finally shouted doubled over into his palms. 

The thought that had plagued him for a whole year, eating away at what was left of his shredded soul. Behind his cool exterior and façade of holding it all together, of dealing with it. He never dealt with it, he left a light on- he left a light on for Bokuto. 

Akaashi felt a hand grab his shoulder, and when he picked his head up, he was almost surprised to see Kenma’s light brown eyes starring back at him. Leaning back in the seat Akaashi took a few deep breaths grounding himself with the weight of Kenma’s hand. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kenma’s cool even tone sent a chill through Akaashi’s body.

Akaashi’s eyes widened before he felt a new surge of tears accompanied by loud wailing echoed off the walls of the car. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo’s dark eyes left the road to look at Akaashi, “Never think that ever again,” Kuroo’s voice was gentler than Kenma’s, “It wasn’t your fault, it was a normal night. How could you have known? It was,” Kuroo sighed, “An accident.” 

Akaashi sobbed all the way tot eh airport greatful when they parked as Kuroo and Kenma fought against the car’s interior to wrap Akaashi in a tight hug. Desperate to squeeze him back together. Repeated whispers of it wasn’t him. For once Akaashi felt the weight of his heart lift.

After collecting Tsukishima -who did come alone- Akaashi offered them to stay at his place. His roommates were all out of town for the weekend. He insisted they stayed. It was his small step to showing he was grateful for the friends he had. It wasn’t a huge grand gesture, but he knew Kuroo would appreciate not driving all the way back home with it already being well past midnight. 

When everyone was settled in Akashi turned off all the lights, except for the kitchen light. 

The light was on for Bokuto.


End file.
